To the Edge and Beyond
by BlueNoise
Summary: They were never meant to be and sometimes it is better to just let go. Sometimes it isn't. Eragon x Arya.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: To the Edge and Beyond

**Summary**: Eragon is leaving Alagaësia to never return. The question is if he will let her go with him.

**Rating**: K+

**A/N**: It was a while since I read the last book, but after re-reading book one I felt a sudden need to write this up. Hope you like it and think it's mostly in character.

**A/N 2**: _Nomb_ is Arya's dragon - because I would bet most of my college trust fund - that the third egg hatches for her.

* * *

><p>It was funny how things happen to make you change your mind. The adoring eyes of Eragon had been something she had taken for granted during all the time they had known each other. But now it seemed she would lose not just those eyes, but all of him.<p>

"Are you truly leaving?" Arya asked as she stood by the young rider.

"Yes." Eragon looked out over the vast sea that was crashing against the cliffs below them. "The ship is being readied as we speak."

"Then you must let me and Nonb come with you. We will sail together to the lands beyond Alagaësia." Arya said without a thought. "Saphira will not want to be separated from him." She then added more softly."I do not wish us to be separated either."

Eragon kept looking out over the water as she reached out for her dragon's consciousness. He was not too far away with Saphira, the green and the blue dragons had been inseparable since the defeat of Galbatorix. The contact with his mind soothed her but could not completely take away the worry she had felt since she had heard of Eragon's decision to leave.

"You cannot come with me, Arya Drottningu." He said formally still not looking at her. She blanched.

"You cannot expect me to just watch you sail away from these lands to never return. Saphira is the only other dragon left." Arya said with conviction. "We need her for the future of the dragon race."

"The time of the dragon riders is over, Arya. You and I are the only ones that remain. One day we, too, will die and our dragons with us." His voice was solemn and her gut twisted at the thought of no more dragons. Or perhaps it was the memory of those seconds after Galbatorix's defeat when she had thought Eragon had given his own life to defeat the mad king. The image of his bloody broken body had haunted her waking dreams ever since that day.

"I do not believe you." She said, putting a hand on his arm as if that would make him see what he was saying was wrong. That, they together as the new dragon riders could once again bring peace to the lands.

"Believe what you will." His words were harsh. "I am leaving and you will not be coming with me." He pulled away from her gentle touch, crossing his arms over his chest. He had finally turned to her his eyes as stormy as the sea below them.

"I do not understand what you wish to accomplish by this Eragon." Arya said her voice tired. What he wanted to do was idiocy, even more than that, it was utter madness. No one that attempted to cross the sea ever returned – and Eragon had to return. He had to return to her for there was no other way she could imagine her life without him in it.

"It is what I must do." He said, his voice flat as he once more turned to stare out over the sea.

* * *

><p>"The ship sails in an hour my lady." One of the sturdy sailors told her, while looking at her reverently. She glared at the great big ship that would take Eragon away from her. Saphira away from Nonb. An irrational desire to burn the great vessel made her raise her finger a few inches before realizing the foolishness of what she was contemplating doing.<p>

"Perhaps I will return to see it go then." She said with an empty voice, her stomach tight. She could not shake the feeling of impending doom. It was an irrational fear of course, for the king had been killed and people everywhere were celebrating. A new ruler would soon be found, but Arya no longer had an interest in whom it would be. She and Nonb would return to the forest of Ellesméra as soon as the ship in front of her had left the dock. Perhaps even before that, for she did not think she was strong enough to watch him sail away from her.

_Where is Eragon?_ She asked Nonb, hoping he could find out from Saphira.

The reply came almost immediately. _He_ _is with Roran and the tiny human in their tenth._

* * *

><p>Eragon watched the babe sleep in his cousin's arm and couldn't help but to be jealous of Roran. He had what every man wished for, a beautiful wife and a beautiful child. Eragon had long given up he would have it with anyone, least of all the person he wished it with, but he still felt the world was unjust. He had gone through so much, yet the one he wished to be with did not want him. It simply felt unfair.<p>

"What will you name her?" Eragon asked looking over at the half awake Katrina.

"I heard of your leaving Eragon and I can think of no better way to honor you and your dragon's memory than to name her Saphira." Katrina said with a tired smile. "It is only thanks to you she was born into a free world and for that I will always be in your debt." She added her voice suddenly strong.

"Thank you, I imagine Saphira will be more than pleased to hear someone so precious have been named after her." Eragon refrained from reaching out with his mind to Saphira to tell her the news. She was upset with him for making them leave. She and Arya's dragon, though not yet mates, for Nonb was still very young, were very close. They were the last of their race and leaving was not what Saphira wished to do, yet she understood his reasons.

Eragon could not stay in Alagaësia; he had seen too much blood seep into the ground of his mother land. He could not go with Arya to the elves because the longing to be with her grew stronger every day instead of fading like he had started to hope it would. He could not stay because people expected too much of him, many looked to him to be the new leader of the lands. He could not stay because despite having spent his whole life in Alagaësia it was no longer his home.

"Eragon?" Arya's voice from outside made his smile disappear. "May I enter?" She asked softly.

"Of course, come in." Roran said as he moved over to the tenth's flap parting the way for the elf. Eragon turned slightly away from the entrance watching a candle flicker on the table. The thought of not seeing Arya ever again made his whole body cold.

"Your child is most beautiful." Arya said and Eragon had to turn to watch her stroke the babe's cheek. "May your life be filled with joy and happiness." She whispered in the ancient language touching the child's forehead. Eragon watched the small face of the babe change and her eyes opened. But instead of a cry for food, the child who would be Saphira's namesake, stared up with big dark eyes at Arya. The babe was yet to young to smile but her small eyes seemed to show the joy her mouth could not. Eragon suddenly wished to leave the tenth, for his head was suddenly filled with an image of Arya holding her own child. A child that would not be his.

"Would you like to take this conversation elsewhere, Arya Svit-Krona?" Eragon took a step forward, drawing the elf's attention from the babe.

"Yes Eragon, let us walk." The soft demeanor she had adapted briefly while watching baby-Saphira disappeared and once more became the emotionless mask she almost always wore.

They walked in silence for a few moments and he was about to ask what she had wanted with her visit when she spoke.

"You wish for what your cousin has. I could see it in your eyes as you watched the babe." Her voice was soft but despite the bustle of the camp all around them he had no trouble hearing her.

"Does not every man wish for the same?" He tried to keep his tone calm and emotionless. They were nearly at the trees, where no soldiers camped for fear of ambushes.

"I, for the first time in many years, find myself wishing for it too." Arya said, surprising him and making the image of her with a faceless beautiful elf man and a babe of her own suddenly invade his thoughts again, this time the image was much stronger than before. It amazed him that his own consciousness could conjure up the scene with such ease and clarity. "I no longer have a war to fight, now I merely wish to know of all the things I have missed." She said, her eyes almost wistful.

"Will you return to Ellesméra then?" He asked, as they settled on a fallen tree not far from a small spring.

"Yes. As soon as the waves have taken you away to unknown lands I will fly." He nodded.

"Then I wish you the best of luck. Stay safe. Wiol pomnuria ilian_" For my happiness_, he said and got up. The ship that would take him and a select group of people across the sea was probably waiting, unable to leave without him.

"Atra du evarínya ono varda." _And may the stars watch over you._ She whispered so low he almost did not hear. "I will not come with you to the shore." He stopped and turned back to her.

"Then this is goodbye." He felt as if a part of him might die as he watched her stand.

"It is." She leaned up on her tip toes and kissed him lightly on the side of his mouth. It made his whole body freeze, yet tingle with warmth at the same time. "Goodbye Eragon, my dearest friend. I will forever miss you." She did not look up at him but left swiftly, disappearing into the forest the way only an elf could. Yet for a moment he could have sworn her eyes were glistering with tears. He wished he could go after her, but knowing it would not change anything, he turned and walked towards the ship that would take him from Alagaësia, from Arya and from everything he had ever known. Still he kept on walking for he knew not what else to do.

**End**

* * *

><p>This could be just a one-shot but I might write up a few more chapters with a slightly happier ending. It's hard to write happy ExA, though, so I'm not sure I will continue it. Still I hope you liked this chapter! Atra gülai un ilian taught ono un atra ono waíse sköliro frá rauthr. <em>Let luck and happiness follow you and may you be shielded from misfortune.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**: Thanks to all the nice reviews. I don't know if this will be truly in character, it's hard to write Arya at all since the book has never been told from her POV, but I hope I got most of it right. Also remember this is after the fall of Galbatorix, Arya has a dragon and more than six months has passed since the end of Brisingr.

Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>She would not let Eragon see her cry. It was his choice to leave and his alone. She rushed through the forest making as little sound as she could. Her tears were silent and she bitterly wondered why he would choose to leave. But in the end all that mattered was that he was going. Leaving Alagaësia for good.<p>

Perhaps he was doing what she had asked him to do so long ago, to forget about her and try to find love elsewhere. She could not love him the way that he wanted, could not for if she let herself feel for him... the pain of losing him would surely kill her. And in the end she always lost the ones she loved. Yet she cared deeply him in her way, as her dearest and closest friend. Him leaving was like a plant being torn from the earth it had resided in its whole life, abruptly uprooted to be forced to try to live without anything to give it life, while the earth would be left with a gaping hole weeping for the life she no longer had any connection to.

Arya wasn't sure she was the plant that no longer would be able to live without the nurturing earth, or if she was the earth itself having something she loved so dearly ripped from her. Perhaps the only way to describe her pain was a mix of both. She had somehow never imagined a life without Eragon at her side. She had always imagined they would share many human life times together. So she wept for the laughs and tears that now never would be shared. For he was leaving to never return and she didn't have the power to stop him. Wasn't able to give him what she knew he wanted, couldn't give him the love that he deserved. The love that would make him stay with her. She could give it to him because just the thought scared her as much as the idea of forever without him.

* * *

><p>"You do not truly wish to leave, Shadslayer." Duvber, one of the few elves that had chosen to sail with Eragon, stated. Eragon was watching the shore disappear, well in truth it wasn't the land he was watching – it was the small green dot in the sky getting smaller and smaller. Arya was flying back home to her mother, to her people. Some day she would be queen, a great ruler, despite her never having expressed any desire for the throne or to rule, Eragon knew she would be a mighty and just queen.<p>

"I hold many things dear in the lands of Alagaësia, but my future does not lay here. Only my past does." Eragon said firmly. He was determined to not cry, even though tears had threatened to fall ever since Arya had left him so abruptly in the forest. "There is nothing left for me in this land." He said looking down at the water hoping to catch a glimpse of Saphira in the waves that crashed around the ship. He didn't but he knew she was somewhere just out of sight.

"Yet Arya Drottningu seem to care a great deal for you, as you for her. Still you seek to leave what you hold dear?" The pale elf next to him spoke softly but there was an edge to his words.

"She does not return my affection for her. She may care for me but I cannot stand to be so close to her and yet not have her heart." Eragon said, feeling somehow free to speak his mind for the first time in many days.

"How do you know this Eragon Dragon Rider. You might look elf but you are very much human. For you when the waves crash against the shore that is a moment. For an elf a moment is when the clips begin to shift for the waves. It takes time before we change and see the change in ourselves. You may see your love for her with clear eyes, but I do not think she views what she feels for you with the same clarity. Has she never spoken or acted in a way that made you think as much." Eragon frowned at the elf's words.

Had Arya given any indication that she might harbor feelings for him but was too frighten or confused to act on them? Over the time he had known her he had interpreted and reinterpreted her every move towards him over and over again. The times they had shared small comforting words after battle. The time when the spirits had made the lily he had sung into shape for her, turn into gold. The way she had smiled that very same night. Her eyes as she found him nearly dead after the final battle with Galbatorix - her look not filled with pride or even joy. No, her eyes had shown such relief and gratitude, as she had touched his cheek so very gently. She had spoken to him as well, but he had been to out of it to hear it. He had only seen her eyes and known even if he died right then he would die happy because he was looking into those amazing green pools.

Then he thought about how she had admitted she longed for love and a family just like him as they left Roran and Katrina's tenth. He had only imagined the elf whom might be lucky enough to catch her eye, not thought too much about what her words had actually meant. It was the only incident he was willing to share with Duvber.

"She told me she longed for love and to know what she had missed during the time she spent fighting this war." Eragon confided in elf next to him, hoping he could shed some light on what it might have meant. Could it have been something more than what he had thought it? Was he sailing away without knowing what was truly in her heart? Was Arya too scared of what she felt, of others reaction or something else entirely to see that she might love him in return. He longed to believe it, yet could not fully let himself. She had crushed his heart more than once before and he was not keen to relive the experience.

"That is curious, an elf will usually only speak to the person it concern that she wants for love. We do not gossip as your kind do, we might be known for lying with the truth but with matters of the heart we try to be honest above all. Is not your affection for her strong enough for you to take your dragon and make sure?" Eragon felt the burring desire to believe the elf's words but he knew Arya's position very well. She thought of him as a friend. Yet – something he had read of but never spoken about made him hope.

"When an elf kisses another on the forehead it is a sign of respect, is it not?" He asked and Duvber nodded, the stoic elf's brow knitting together. "And a friend will kiss the others cheek…" He trailed off not sure what conclusion he was hoping to come to.

"An elf will only kiss a lover or family on their lips, if that is your question." Eragon blinked a few times, not sure what the revelation meant exactly. Arya had spent a lot of time among humans; still she kept to some the traditions of the fair folk just like she had left the woods of Elsmera yesterday.

"Arya wished to accompany you on your journey did she not? What does this tell you?" Duvber said with a wistful look out over the sea. To the north a storm was gathering and Eragon watched the dark clouds slightly worried. He had never been to sea before and he was not sure how sturdy this boat truly was. Perhaps he could use magic to protect it from the elements if need be, he though tiredly. He hoped it would not come to that.

"What does it tell you Dragon Rider?" Duvber asked again. Eragon felt his stomach tighten but he remained silent, looking as Arya flew away from him. It was not long before his eyes could no longer distinguish the small green spot that had been the one he loved and her dragon.

He needed to know.

_Saphira_ he called out with his mind. _We're going back._

* * *

><p>Not done yet - Aray still needs to figure out what she's feeling...<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**AN**: So one emotional wake up call for Arya coming up - I hope this is sort of an accurate portrayal of what she might be feeling and worrying about.

This chapter was supposed be a few more scenes but ended up just being one because it was too long - and sorry if there is spelling mistakes, I was way tired when I wrote this.

Also just wanted to tell you all that reviewed - you rock :D

**Part: **3 of 6 (Right now at least I think there will be six or seven chappies)**  
><strong>

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>We will the rest of our lives - just not together.<em>

* * *

><p><em>We should not be sad, dearest. Saphira has promised she will make him return to us.<em> Nomb told her, his confidence in that the other dragon would come through and bring Eragon back to them, not faltering for a second. Arya wasn't as sure as he was. She watched the ground below them rush past, she wondered if anyone would miss her if she spent the rest of her life in the air - there was no dragon egg to protect, and as a rider she no longer had the duties of an elf princess. Life in the sky was so much easier, something she had never understood before Nomb - even while flying with Eragon on Saphira.

_Yes, but that does not make it so. It may take many years and even a promise does not make it true_. She tried to make Nomb see that all through her life people had managed to promise her things and then found clever ways out of them.

_When it is in the ancient language it does_. Nomb faith in Saphira was unfaltering and Arya wished she could have such faith that she would see Eragon again. Still a promise in the ancient language meant there was hope of seeing him again.

_That is true. I will cry no more tears, but try to rejoice at our victory over Galbatorix, even if I must do so without Eragon_. She sighed and wondered how many more leagues they would be able to fly today. The wind from the sea was still blowing strong, despite that they were moving farther away from it by the second. Since Nomb's wings were not yet as strong as a grown dragon's they would not be able to go on for too long if the winds didn't subside.

_Arya_, came a cry in her mind that was definitively not Nomb. For a moment she was to surprised to do anything.

_Eragon_? She sent out the words while looking behind her. The sky was clear, behind her was just the land and the ocean. _Where are you? _She desperately wondered. Why wasn't he on the ship? Was Saphira already fulfilling her promise to Nomb? Eragon had just left and now he was returning - it made no sense.

_Find a place to make camp_, Eragon's voice was far too strong for someone so far away. But he always seemed to find some way of surprising her. _I will reach you soon_. She tried to reach out to him but found his mind blocked and the distance too great for her to be able to try to breach his mental barriers.

The sky had darkened with rain cloud by the few minutes it had taken Eragon reached her. Arya had not been able to see neither Eragon or Saphira until they were nearly right over her head; more magic she did not understand or had the power for. She wondered just when Eragon had become more powerful than her – then realized he probably had always been. They just hadn't see it.

"Arya." He said softly as he slid down from Saphira's back. She frowned at him, suspicious because she did not know why he was there, but still hopeful. Perhaps he had changed his mind and wished her to come with him. She felt his eyes trail over her body before their gazes locked. For a moment she watched him and he watched her. It felt like months since she had seen him not mere hours. It was strange how time seemed to be able to play tricks with her even though she by all right was was too old for time to really matter.

"Tell me…" he said taking several small steps towards her "… tell me why you told me that you want to find love? Tell me why you told _Me_." His voice was not harsh but it was not the usual tone he used with her. He took a few more steps closer, and put his hands on her shoulders.

"I told you because it was true – I -" she was tempted to push his hands away. She would have done so at one not to distant point in time, but the warmth of his skin seeping through her tunic to her skin, was somehow comforting.

"No. Why did you tell _Me_?" His words confused her and she stared up at his bright eyes.

"Who else would I tell?" She asked slowly, looking away. His hands dropped from her shoulders. She did not understand what he was asking. Was this why he had come back? To ask her about whether she would search for a mate once she had returned to Ellesméra? She felt her eyes grow hard. "Whoever I choose for myself will be none of your concern Eragon."

An emotion Arya could not quite interpret flashed across his face for a moment and she felt like she had been too harsh. Still he didn't step back but kept looking at her with that odd look in his eyes. Why did he care so much what she had told him about what she wanted for her life? He had already made clear he was leaving without her.

_Why did you tell him dearest? You have not told even me of it._ Nomb wondered, before sending her an image of a dead buck he had managed to bring down easily - all by himself. She cringed at the dead animal but tried to think why she had never spoken of Nomb about what she wanted after the war. The truth was she hadn't thought much about it at all.

_I did not know it myself. It just came to mind and I spoke without thinking._ She quickly told her dragon.

_So tell him that dearest_, came the response.

"I am sorry Eragon. That was cruel of me to say." She held out her palm with her gedwey ignasia on it. He held his out just like here only palm down above hers. "I am sorry. I will not speak to hurt you again. Vel eïnradhin iet ai Shur'tugal." _Upon my word as a rider._ Arya lowered her hand, her gedwey ignasia glowed faintly and she wondered if she had made a promise more binding than one made just in the ancient language.

"Then Arya, you must tell me the truth. If your promise is not to bring me more pain then you must tell all the truth, if just for a few moment here today. Tell the earth and the trees what is true. Do this for me." Eragon said, looking away from her.

"Eka wilae thorta allr du ilumëo" _I will speak all the truth_. Arya swore, for she no longer wished to hide anything from him. If there was any truth that could keep Eragon with her, or convince him she should travel with him across the sea, she would give it.

Instead of asking her questions he took a step forward and cupped her face. It took her a moment to realize what he was about to do and he gave her the chance to pull away. Yet she didn't. She would have if she had known he would truly kiss her, kiss her with all the passion he could muster. Kiss her in a way that forced her to against her better judgement, kiss him back. Then she realized just what she was doing and pushed him back with enough force to topple a horse. He didn't even stumble but moved away from her.

"That is the second time today we kissed in the way of lovers. Yet you claim you have no such feelings for me." He said before she could form a proper sentence. She could not believe what he had just done. But he had given her the chance to pull away. She had been the one to kiss him back - and she had been the one who had kissed his lips, no matter how innocently compared to this kiss, earlier in the forest. She resisted the urge to flee into the dark trees behind them, to hide from the sudden onslaught of emotions that made her reflect back on all the times she had spent with Eragon. Made her have to rethink what she truly had been feeling all those times.

"Eragon you -" Arya wasn't sure what she wished to say, she had thought there was no truth she could tell him that would make him stay. She had even wished for a truth that would keep them together. Maybe he had just given her one. She suddenly saw that Eragon had never dared to show her what he truly felt and how deeply he felt it, because he feared it would cost him her friendship. Yet she suddenly wished he had kissed her sooner, because with that kiss something she had never let herself truly acknowledged had been brought to the forefront of her brain. She cared for Eragon. Not as a friend but as something more. The realization made her temporally mute and he took the opportunity to speak.

"If you can truly see and feel that I am the one you want to be with, I simply ask you to come with me." She looked back up at him, the emotionless tone he used worried her. "But I do not wish for you to come and try to be with me because you simply do not want to lose me as a friend." He swallowed and his brown eyes suddenly seemed alive again.

"I do not believe you would do that." He smiled faintly. "If you come with me it will be because you know what you want. You have had time to figure it out, you must know in your heart what you truly want." Eragon took a deep breath and she stared into his eyes. She could not help but to want to raise her voice and tell him he was wrong. She hadn't had the time to figure it out.

"If you do not come with me I will try to forget all about you - and in time I might succeed. If you come with me I can not promise anything other than... that I will love you until the very last day I breathe." He might as well spoken in the ancient language because she could see in his eyes that he was completely honest. Yet..

Yet, his words filled her with terror. She had to step back because what he was asking for was something so little yet so much. He had not asked her to love him, not asked for her to take him as a mate. He had simply asked if she knew what she wanted. If she had found it in herself to let him love her and try to love him back. That had been the gist of it. He wondered if she had managed to figure out if there was a way she could let him in.

But she could not, even though the sudden realization that so much she had done with and for Eragon was more than any friend would do, she knew if she let go of the many other reasons she and Eragon could not be together...she got the the frighting idea that she might be happy with him. And happy for her never ended well, she had known that ever since her father's death. There was no happy ending for her out there, because in the end there would always be some new foo to fight, especially for two riders. Arya knew that no happiness she could find with Eragon, would last. That was the truth. And if she let her heart be broken one more time, there would be nothing in the world that could mend it. That was all that mattered.

"I cannot go with you." It was the complete truth, for she could not let him in. Caring about him was not a choice, but going with him was. Choosing him was something she could not do. As soon as she spoke Arya could see that her words had broken his heart, truly and fully this time. She looked away from his eyes that showed of a pain most did not, could not, show. She had seen it in her own eyes for a long time, but it wasn't there anymore. At least it hadn't been before today - now she was almost certain it had re-appeared.

Why had he not demanded of her to tell him her exact feelings for him? She suddenly wondered. He could have asked and she would have been bound to tell him of all that she worried and wanted. He would have known then. Maybe convinced her to go with him, convinced her to risk it. Yet he hadn't asked. He hadn't asked because maybe he didn't want to know? Maybe he subconsciously knew he would be was happier with the heart break, than with her. The though of something was often more tempting than the actual thing. Yet she did not think that was the case.

Maybe...maybe, he hadn't asked because he had known she would tell the truth. Perhaps he though the truth would change what he did - change how far he would go for them. Perhaps he wanted her to make the choice to go with him all by herself. He wanted it to be all her for she did not think he wanted to chase her any more. He wanted her to come to him just because he had asked. Because she wanted to.

"Nen ono weohnata, pömnuria Dröttningu." _As you will, my princess_. He nodded and bowed formally in the way of the elves. The formality of both the gesture and his words made her realize that this had been her last chance ever.

And she hadn't taken it.

* * *

><p>Thanks for RxR!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I wasn't sure when I started this if I was going to make it into a multi chapter story and I didn't quite have a plan for it. I just know that if Eragon and Arya ever are going to be able to be happy together Arya has to make the real move. Eragon has tried and tried. So for the relationship to be equal I always thought she would have to be the one to sacrifice something – for her to go the extra mile. So this is sort of what I ended up with.

**Part**: 4 out of 6

* * *

><p>The cold of the night made Arya's whole body shiver, yet she did not seek comfort and warmth from her dragon. For she was sure warmth would never find her again, much like she had thought as she saw Fäolin died. Much like she felt during the months she had been held captive. But she knew one day she would be able to enjoy the sun once more. She would. She had to tell herself that or else the cold both on her skin and beneath it would consume her. The rain had started not long ago, but the leaves kept most of them away. Still the cold was bone deep. The wind was crashing through the trees. She pulled her legs closer, resting her chin on her knees. How had she ended up feeling this way? Scared, cold and with regret and fear in her heart.<p>

She was Arya; born elf princess turned dragon rider. It was a dishonor to both her heritage and her dragon that she was as scared as a shaking rabbit. Scared of what? Happiness? Heart break? Of emptiness? Trust? Hope? She shook her head. She was feeling bad for herself when she had no right to. She had made her choice. It had been the right one. She had done it because she knew it was the only option. It was the only way to never hurt again.

But that was a cowards way out, she thought. So she was a coward no matter how she looked at it. For not taking a chance, for being scared of happiness and loss. She had fought wars, yet she was still afraid - just like a forest animal - running from something too big and bad for it to be able to face it. Yet she knew she would never let neither beast or man make her run from them in fear. She would always stand and fight. So why was this different?

She stood up.

She would not be a coward. Could not.

Standing fierce and tall in the night, she suddenly wasn't scared anymore. She was filled with purpose.

* * *

><p>Eragon lay curled next to Saphira in the damp storage room – the only place big enough for her to fit except for on deck and with the storm that was raging outside, that was not an option for tonight. They had barely made it back in time before the rain had started pouring down, but for once he hadn't minded the rain or the harsh winds. They fitted his foul mood perfectly.<p>

He had seen it in her eyes as soon as he pulled away from the kiss. The fear – the near terror. Not of him, not exactly, but fear of what they could share. He saw it terrified her more than anything else, more than fighting a shade. More than the thought of losing him. It was then he knew he could make her come with him, he could have lessened her fear and perhaps even made her give him a chance. He could have done it, but it would not have been real. For she would still have been terrified, unable to truly face her fear.

He had given her a moment to fight her fear, asked her to look and see what was truly in her heart. He had hoped she would have been able let go of the past and let him in. Yet she hadn't. It hurt him deeply, but he was used to the constant heart ache. He almost embraced it because it was far better to be in pain than to feel nothing. Still for a moment he had hoped she would come with him because she truly and fully wanted to share her life with him. It had been foolish perhaps, but he had hoped for it.

_She loves you Eragon, you are a fool for leaving_. Saphira said. He had never felt her go to sleep but she had been uncharacteristically quite as he thought.

_Saphira_, he said sitting up feeling insulted. She was supposed to take his side. He was right to leave. He had laid it all out for her and Arya hadn't been able to face her fear. He was quite sure she never would.

_Well somebody should say it little one_, Saphira murmured comforting, _you sure were not going to admit you are as much a fool as the sheep that dances._

_Sheep that dances, where ever did you hear that?_ He wondered. Saphira blew some smoke out and if she had been a person not a dragon Eragon imagined she would have been shrugging.

_Go to sleep little one, your worries will still be there in the morning_. Saphira didn't bother with opening her eyes. Eragon closed his eyes and tried to slip into his waking sleep but found he couldn't. As the boat rocked he heard a soft song. It came from a distant memory he could not place. It was a beautiful song and as the sound became louder he realized it was Arya that was singing. Only Arya had not danced or sung ever since she had been captured and tortured by Dursa, so he supposed he must be dreaming. It was a pleasant dream - he had always wondered what it would be like to hear her sing.

_ERAGON_, the voice was loud in his head and for a second he thought it was Saphira, but it wasn't. No, it was Arya's voice. He sat straight up – was he still dreaming?

_Eragon help_, the voice was lower and farther away. _We are trapped by the waves. Help... _

He shot straight up, fear making his whole body tremble.

_Arya_, he threw out with his mind. _Where are you?_ But he already knew without an answer.

She was out in the raging storm.

* * *

><p>Grrr FF was stupid and made everything I wrote here disappear out in cyber-space. Anyway it went something like this - I bet you're all happy Arya changed her mind but it's not all sunshine and roses just yet. Then something like this... I'm going to bore you with a story idea. I'm not sure whenif I'll ever write it, but I sort of wanted to gauge your reaction and see if anyone though it could be cool. I know I think so, but hey - it's my idea - I have to like it.

* * *

><p><em>Arya looked around bleary eyed. There were noises and smells everywhere. Yet she did not recognize any of them. Standing up she looked around this foreign place she was in. She was glad to see it was not a dungeon or a grave, for those had been her biggest fears. Still looking around she saw there were great big walls on both sides of her. They nearly blocked out the sun. On her right was a large green box that seemed to be made out of metal. The box had the words CAUTION – DO NOT PARK WITHIN THREE FEET and a green symbol with the words Retrieve-Repair-Reuse written on it. She frowned at it. What a strange thing to put in an alley.<em>

_For that was where she was. She was between two gigantic buildings, but she had not seen structures this high and straight as these, in any place she had ever traveled. They were easily a hundred feet tall and made out of red stones. _

_Surely someone of great important must live in this immense building despite the foul smell and loud sounds that surrounded them, Arya decided. She walked forwards towards the sound of voices, until she found herself with a clearer view of the sky. A large road lay before her, covered in flat stone without any dents in it. Surely it must have been the work of very skilled dwarfs for it was so perfectly carved. Only there seemed to be a step in it. She wondered why as she walked down it._

_ All around her were buildings she had never seen. Down the street and across it. There were so many and the structures were so different from the ones she was use they made her eyes wide. The place was so fantastic to her she for a moment forgot who she was and why she was there. Then of course it came back to her. She had to find Eragon. She took a step forward and turned around just as a red metal monster charged at her while making an awful loud war cry, unlike any she had ever heard.  
><em>

_**Summary**: Eragon wakes up in our world and thinks his life in Alagaësia was just a dream – after all his life is perfect. Cool dad, superhot girlfriend and he's captain of the baseball team. Back in Alagaësia Arya and Saphira decided that the only thing to do is to follow Eragon – but only Arya get through – and when she does she's no longer Arya the elf princess. She's Arya turned human, without any magic, searching for Eragon in a strange and dangerous world she doesn't understand._

Anyone like the idea? BTW reviews make my day!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Okay so since only one person reviewed the previous chapter my motivation for this story went out the window - so expect some delay for the last chapter if you don't review this chapter. But don't worry it's not a threat - I'm going to finish the story. It just might happen faster if more people reviewed. Yes I know that's shallow and stuff but I love my reviews :D

Now for some shameless self promotion - if anyone wants to see a How to Train Your Dragon Trailer gone Eragon - please visit my Youtube account (sweetsafran.) If anyone wants to read a totally depressing one-shot I wrote because this was too sappy, just go and check my profile. Night!

**Part**: 5 out of 7

* * *

><p><em>Eragon help, the voice was lower and farther away. We are trapped by the waves. Help.<em>

_He shot straight up, fear making his whole body tremble._

_Arya, he threw out with his mind. Where are you? But he already knew without an answer._

_She was out in the storm._

* * *

><p><em>"SAPHIRA, wake up."<em> He shouted both in his head and out loud. He didn't have to say more because the previously sleeping dragon next to him was wide awake in a second.

_How do we get out quickly?_ She asked looking around the dark space.

Eragon didn't bother with a response, just blew the hatch door that led to the deck and had taken ten men to get open earlier, wide open. Thankfully the door stayed attached to its hinges and as Eragon and Saphira roared up from the ship he made sure to smack it shut again. A flooded ship was something he didn't want to have to deal with.

Eragon and Saphira had barely made it up into the air, soaring past one of the mast's of the ship when a powerful wind forced Saphira down into the dark, icy ocean. Eragon spluttered salt water as the dragon below him tried to get out of the water and back into the air.

_No, Saphira. Stay in the water. The winds are too strong; you will do much better in the water._ He was sure that was true, she would do better in the water. He just didn't know how well he would do with the cold water splashing up at him time and time again. The roar of the waves, the thunder and the howling wind made it impossible to both see and hear well but he was sure that they were going the right way. He could feel it.

_Eragon,_ Arya's voice in his head was fainter but somehow closer. Saphira struggled against the waves and the current but he could feel that she too knew they were getting closer.

_Not. Much. Further_. He told both her and himself. His teeth were chattering and his hands were numb. Saphira was tiring too. He wondered what in the world Arya had been thinking when coming after him in this weather.

If it was him she was coming for. His heart drummed in his chest and not only because of the adrenalin. Had she come for him? Still no matter why she was out in the storm she had been a fool to risk her life for it. Nothing was more important than her staying safe and alive. No matter how much he had wanted for her to follow him it wasn't worth this. She should have stayed safe no matter what, but that wasn't Arya's way, he knew.

Saphira was already tiring after minutes in the cold and wild water he did not want to think of what Nomb felt after hours in it. Or what Arya...the cold was bone deep and the darkness nearly complete.

Suddenly lightning flashed across the sky, lighting everything up in a strange blue light. The light lasted for a second at most but it was enough. Eragon could see the flapping green dragon trying to stay out of the waves, could see Arya so small on the great dragon's back.

The next time the sky lit up with lightening he was close enough to see Arya's expression – a mix of shock, fright and determination. Then the dragon and rider went down into the water as a great wave crashed over them.

"Arya." He yelled but he knew the storm would drown out his words. There was no more lighting to help him and Saphira find their way, but they both knew where they were headed.

"Garjzla." _Light_. He called, and in the light he could confirm that neither the saddle he had helped Arya make many months ago nor the elf herself, was longer astride the dragon. As cold panic gripped him and he dove into the dark water, the magic light he had summoned continued to spread light, he prayed to gods he believed in and the ones he didn't. He had to find her so he dove deeper.

_Eragon_, Saphira roared in his head. He felt her fury at him for diving to the dark without anything to keep him tied to her and safe. But he didn't have time, if Arya was sinking… He looked down into the black water, felt the current throw him against Nomb. He needed air.

Gasping he managed to get to the surface, but only for a second before the cold water forced him back down. He tried to keep his eyes open but they stung, still he kept on trying. He thought he saw something move and moved towards it. A part of Nomb's saddle was still attached to the dragon. He grasped at the leather rope, pulling at it. He was in desperate need of air but there was something at the other end of the rope. A weight. He just hoped it was Arya and not just the saddle. He pulled but he needed air. Keeping a tight grip on the rope he swam to the surface.

Saphira. I need you.

Eragon, she cried.

Saphira was trying to keep the younger dragon from drifting away. Nomb was no longer moving and Eragon was filled with even deeper dread. Getting a hold of one of Saphira's spikes he managed to keep himself above the water as a wave hit. He tugged at the rope.

_I will take to the air_. Saphira said just as she flapped her wings and went up into the air. Eragon felt the rope burn his fingers as he held on but up out of the dark water came the rope and then the saddle. And Arya. He hooted in triumph even though they were far from safe. He pulled at the rope as Saphira was forced back down by the wind, trying to keep Arya above the surface.

"_Arya?"_ He called both out loud and mentally. She didn't respond and he tugged at the saddle, pulling her up on top of Saphira, placing her in front of him. He looked towards Nomb. The dragon was floating not too far from them.

_Can you bring him along after us?_ He asked Saphira, untying Arya from her saddle but holding onto the rope. Maybe she could use it to tow the green dragon towards the ship.

N_ot in this weather. The water will pull us in every direction._

_Then you will go back for him when you get us safely to the boat._ To that she roared and he grabbed a tighter hold of Arya as Saphira began to move through the water. He tried to listen for breath or heart beat from Arya but the storm was too loud. He just hoped and prayed she was still alive. She had to be.

Getting back to the ship felt like it took a hundred times longer but Saphira assured him they were making faster progress than before. The storm was no longer straight above them. Still the rain, wind and waves felt merciless to Eragon. When the ship got within rage and a lightning bolt lit the sky Eragon was horrified to see that two out of the three masts had been destroyed. The ship looked eerie. Still it was much safer than the open sea.

Saphira had barely let him and Arya hit the deck before she was back in the water. Eragon held on to Arya as the ship rocked dangerously. There were several men on deck but they were all too busy keeping the ship from going under to pay him too much attention. He put Arya down by a slightly sheltered corner, not far from the crew cabin's door. As he leaned down to listened for breath, he felt two nearby sailor come closer to see what he was about.

"She's not breathing." He said to no none in particular as he pulled back from her face, not having felt any air escape or enter the unconscious elf. Eragon wasn't sure how long he sat there looking at her pale unmoving form. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He wouldn't believe it. Didn't want to believe. It couldn't. It wasn't true. Yet it was.

It was Arya and she was dead.

Dead.

The word echoed in his head and he felt his heart pound fast and then slow as if his whole body was confused and unable to remember how to function.

She was dead.

Arya was dead.

"Move, dragon rider." One of the sailors pushed him away from the body. The body...Eragon couldn't process it.

The old sailor who had pushed him, raised his fist and before Eragon's dazed mind had a chance to tell his limbs to move, the sailor slammed his fist down on Arya's chest. He heard the crack of ribs and suddenly he wasn't numb or confused any more. All he could feel was red hot rage. At the sailor. At the world. At Arya for being so stupid as to try to fly in the storm. Mostly at himself for not doing something different, for not being faster. For letting her die. For not knowing a spell that could have saved her. It was his fault, because if it wasn't for him she would be safe.

The coughing was surprisingly enough not coming from the sailor, who's throat Eragon, could not remember wrapping his hands around, even though he clearly had at some point. The coughing was coming from behind him. He let go of the sailor and turned around. Arya's eyes were still closed but she was coughing or at least she was doing a pitiful attempt at coughing.

"You need to get the..." the sailor took a deep breath. "...water out of 'er lungs." Eragon stared back at the sailor and then at Arya. He had heard there was ways of bringing those newly dead from drowning or suffocation back to life but he had thought them to be rumors. No magic could successfully bring someone back from the dead, still this sailor had brought Arya back with nothing more than a carefully placed blow. It should have been impossible, still she was moving. She was alive.

"Get the water 'ut." The sailor coughed and pulled himself up, as Eragon moved over to Arya trying to follow the sailor's advice. He wasn't sure the best way to get the water out of her lungs and no spell he could think of was useful. But as she kept coughing, a little stronger each time he figured rubbing her back and tilting her head down while keeping her body in his lap was the best help he could offer. Her coughing suddenly stopped and instead he could hear soft sobs despite the loud wind. She tried to move, he could tell, but she clearly was too weak. Eragon put his hand over her rib, mostly healing the broken bones and letting as much energy and warmth he could spare seep into her. Instead of waking her up it seemed to push her into unconsciousness.

"Argetlam, I believe it would be best to get Arya dröttingu below deck." Duvber said softly just above Eragon's left shoulder. He nodded as kept stroking Arya's wet braid and listening to her breathe. She was alive. He wasn't sure how, but she was. It was a miracle and he thanked all the gods for it.

"She'd need water, sea water will make 'er sick if not." The sailor said as Eragon picked Arya up. He nodded feeling just as dazed as he had when he had though she was dead. Suddenly icy fear pricked at him and he called out to Saphira.

_Is Nomb alright?_ His chest felt tight because he knew there was no way Arya would ever forgive him for leaving her dragon to die. The green dragon had to be okay.

_He is not alright. He's as weak as a newborn sheep._ Saphira told him, clearly upset and tired.

_Get him back here then, you'll have to get the mast off the hatch to get down into the storage room. Tell Nomb Arya is going to be alright and not to worry if he can't talk to her. She's unconscious._ He looked down at the elf in his arms and swallowed.

_Why did they come, Eragon? It was foolish._

_I do not know. I have hopes but for now I am just glad they are alive_. He told his dragon truthfully.

_Me too, little one._ Saphira answered before she broke the connection. He held Arya closer, for the blind terror and numbness he had felt as he thought her to be dead was still fresh in his mind.

* * *

><p>Leave me a review and you'll get some good karma - I swear it's true! <em><br>_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: I don't know exactly how the elves healing powers work - do they heal faster than humans or is it because they can use magic to heal themselves they don't stay injured for long? From what I gather it's a bit of both so that's what I'm going with here, hope no one minds too much if I got it a bit wrong! Also for those that though Arya drowning was kind of random I assure you it wasn't. When I plotted it I was going to kill off her dragon and make everything way more depressing. But I don't have enough chapters or patience for such a story.

**A/N 2:** The ancient language is sort of like Swedish (it's based on the old Norse or something and they are fairly similar) so I took the liberty of putting together some sentences that don't really exist in the books. Just the composition - not the words - since some of them are way different. _Major geek waring_: I wonder if I would be able to pick up on what the characters were saying if they were having a conversation in the ancient language...this would of course only happen if I somehow found a portal to Alagaesia in my sock-drawer or in an old forgotten closet in some old people's house - which I think we can all agree, is fairly unlikely. Still, a girl can dream!

**Part**: 6 out of 6

* * *

><p>Arya's eyes felt strange and her lips felt chapped. She blinked and felt what her body rested on move strangely, swinging softly. It took her a long moment to realize she was in a hammock, below the deck of a ship. The slight rocking movement, the smell of the sea and the darkness made her uneasy. For someone who had dreamt of the sea in so many of her waking dreams, this dark and cold was not what she had pictured.<p>

But at least she had made it to the ship. The last thing she remembered was flying in the rain, then being in the cold water on Nomb. And Eragon. He and Saphira had come for them. After that…nothing.

For a moment she was terrified something had gone wrong. For why else would she be alone in this dark cramped room? Reaching out with her mind, she felt her dragon sleep deeply somewhere close by with Saphira. So they were all safe. Still she needed to see Eragon to make sure. Besides, the purpose of her tremendously dim-witted trip to the ship in the storm had been to see Eragon. Finding him was what she was here for.

Sitting up she felt her chest hurt, especially on one side. Cracked ribs, partly healed, but there was something else as well. Taking a shallow breath she noticed even that slight movement hurt, but not nearly as much as standing up did. Even though Arya was not unaccustomed to battle injuries this was a different, more subtle pain. But she could deal with it, she had to, for she did not think she had the strength to heal herself. She had noticed as she woke up she wasn't in her normal leathers but taking a closer look at herself she was surprise to see she was in a long tunic and leggings. She knew by the faint scent, that the clothes were Eragon's. Oddly enough she didn't mind.

"Eragon?" It was meant to be a loud call, but it came out as a rasping whisper. Her throat was as dry as a sand storm. Thinking about sand made her even thirstier. She was more thirsty than anything else. More thirsty than she was hurting, more than she wanted to see Eragon. She wanted water at any price.

Moving slowly between the other empty hammocks she felt like an invalid. It wasn't that she couldn't see where she was going but that her feet didn't quite seem to be able to keep up. She made it out into the hall, thankful to see both a light and in the end of the corridor a door where she could here soft whispers. The people on deck where too loud for her to hear the faint conversation but she somehow knew Eragon was in there. Her getwaie egnasia seemed to draw her too him.

While she stopped to catch her breath, leaning against the wall the door at the end of the corridor opened to reveal the person she was looking for. Eragon looked horrible, his eyes irritated and his hair lying flat against his head. He stopped for a second to look at her as if he was looking at something not quite corporal.

"You are awake. Finally. It's been hours since the storm ended. We'll reach shore soon." His voice was almost empty. Then she was suddenly very aware of the water skin he was holding in one hand. She took a step forward. She was so thirsty.

"We have turned back?" She asked as he slung the water skin over his shoulder and took several quick strides towards her. She noticed his left hand was occupied with a bowl but she wanted water more than she wanted food.

"The storm caused quite a lot of damage to the ship, too much for me or even all the elves to repair." He said as he took a soft hold of her arm, too steady her. "You should rest some more." He didn't meet her eyes as he spoke and that made her suspicious.

"I can walk on my own. I am not-" She began but before she had gotten the words out he had started to pull his hand away, almost making her fall without something to hold her up. Why did she feel so weak? He could probably see her swaying and offered her his arm instead. She took it. If only so she wouldn't fall over.

"What happened in the storm?" She asked her mind so foggy. It was odd for an elf not to remember, their minds so vast even the smallest detail usually stuck. He didn't look straight at her nor did he answer. Just kept moving them back towards the dark room with the hammocks.

This time when they got to the dark room he lit the room up softly with his magic. He handed her the water skin and she drank long and hard. He pushed the bowl of stew into her lap as she painfully sat back down in the hammock she had woken up in. She ate because as soon as her thirst had subsided she realized just how hungry she had been. She felt him watch her in a way she wasn't use to and she felt strange eating in front of him. Still she ate the food he had brought before asking him once more what she now was burning to know.

"Tell me Eragon, please. What happened after you came for us?" She remembered seeing him, but he had not been close. Then dark water. And the terrible cold. She had been drenched even before falling in - from the rain, spraying water and waves - but being it the water, it had been so dark. A chill went through her even as she thought about it. It reminded her of her time in Durza's prison. It had been so dark and cold there. Eragon had saved her then, just like, she supposed, he always would. He would always saved her from the dark.

But she didn't want to need rescuing, she could take care of herself after all, but still. It was nice to know someone would always come for her if she ever needed it. "What happened Eragon?" She asked again as he remained silent.

He hesitated for a moment more then he spoke softly. "Nen ono weohnata, Arya Dröttningu." As you will, Princess Arya. He took a deep breath as if someone had punched out all the air in his lungs.

"You were in the water when we got to you. Nomb was too, not swimming just drifting. I managed to get you back to the ship but you weren't breathing. A solider saved you and told me to get the water out of your lungs, so you could breathe again…it worked. But you were so…" he still wasn't looking directly at her. She wished he would.

"Elves can survive longer without breath than any human." She spoke softly. "It's one of the many ways we are different." He nodded.

"That maybe be true, but…At the time…you…" now he looked up at her. "…you appeared dead. I held you and thought you were dead." His eyes were so strange. Hollow almost. She felt a sudden need to reach out and touch him, sure her skin against his would somehow comfort him. Still that wasn't her right and it was not something she was use to doing either.

"I have something to tell you. I should, perhaps have spoken these words earlier. But my life has never been…the way it should. I have made mistakes and some I have learned from."

* * *

><p>"You can tell me whatever you need Arya. I must admit I am most curious to why you decided to fly out here in the middle of a storm." He saw her eyes narrow and he thought for a moment he had offended her but it seemed more like she was debating with herself than was about to get angry with him. "Please Arya. Tell me."<p>

"You would not think three little words would be so hard to speak." He blinked. Three words, she surely couldn't mean what he was hoping. "Eragon. . ." She cleared her throat. "I . . ."

"What?" he said as softly as he could. "Tell me. Please . . . just say it." The last words were a prayer more than anything else.

She straightened her shoulders; as much as it looked she could in the swinging hammock. "I am a real blockhead." The words sounded too crude for her mouth and he suspected he must look strange for he was sure his mouth was hanging open.

For a second there . . . Eragon forced himself back to reality. Because only in a dream would Arya ever admit to loving him. He didn't respond to the blockhead comment, even though he both wanted to protest - she was the wisest person he knew - and agree for she was also the most stubborn and hard to persuade person, he knew.

"That was five words I suppose." She said as she twisted the fabric of the tunic - his tunic - slightly. As if she needed to keep her hands and eyes focused on something other than him. "So if I would beg of you to forgive me, would you?" She looked up and he thought her eyes looked almost as if they were shining with unshed tears.

"Wiol ono, eka weohnata deyja." For you, I would die, he whispered softly. "There is nothing to forgive." She shook her head at that, but didn't mention what she wanted forgiveness for exactly, he was about to ask but before he could she spoke again, back to looking down in her lap.

"I love you." Her green eyes lifted back to his. "I love you and I am sorry it took so long for me to see it." At first she didn't look pleased at all by her own words, then her face seemed to lighten some. She wasn't smiling, yet, her eyes looked almost...happy.

Then Eragon's heart began to beat so fast and loud, he wondered if not everyone on the ship could hear it. He blinked some, for he was having trouble believing what he was hearing. When you wanted someone as badly as he wanted her, you could be liable to translate things wrong - even if they were in your native tongue.

"Eragon it would please me if you would respond." She said after almost half a minute.

"Could you say it again?" He asked as he felt a grin begin to spread across his face.

"Eragon. Elves are not as…" She seemed to search for the right words. "…with open with words of affection as humans. You know this." He slipped from the hammock he was in, so he was kneeling nearly next to her face. He stroked some of the hair that had escaped her braid away, and was surprised that she didn't pull away. Instead she reached back and begun to unbraid it. Her dark hair cascaded around her, still wet. Reaching out to touch the dark waves felt strangely intimate, more so than touching her face. It didn't matter if she couldn't say it very often, or never again. She had said it once. That was all that mattered.

"Can I say it then?" He looked from her hair back to her face and she smiled the smallest of smiles. So he grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it. "I love you Arya. Medh allr iet hjarta" _With all my heart._ Then he put her hand over his heart, and as she kept it there. He thought back to the way he had asked if she wanted to come with him, asked if she was ready for them. He couldn't believe it had been such a short time ago. "I so hoped you would follow. I was afraid you wouldn't. I was almost sure you would not. I am so happy I was mistaken." He said it quietly as he looked into her eyes. She seemed to get lost in her thoughts then, not speaking, nor moving but to breathe, for a long while.

"Yet, now, you know I would follow you anywhere Eragon. Surely you understand..." She smiled a little and pushed her free hand through her still damp hair. "After yesterday you should know as much. Anywhere Eragon." He felt like spring and morning sun inside as she looked at him. Looked at him in a way he could not even have dreamed of. Looked at him with such affection… such love...

"I know now. You were prepared to follow me to the edge of the world." He said softly. He too would follow her absolutely anywhere, because she was all to him. Everything and more. Like Saphira, Arya was a part of him and had been for such a long time. When you found something like that you didn't let go. Eragon would follow her to the void and back, if she asked him.

"To the edge and beyond." Arya whispered with a smiled then he kissed him, soft but still passionately. A real kiss, only this time she didn't pull back or shove him away after a moment, just rested her forehead against his chest after her lips left his. Staying close to him; letting him hold her. Just then Eragon decided everything in the world was perfect, possibly more than perfect, if that was possible.

* * *

><p><em>Sappy<em>? Yes maybe, but sometimes that's just kind of the way to go. Because my computer is stupid and lost the last chapter this is going to be the last chapter (there was originally supposed to be one more.

Some shameless self promotion; If anyone wants to check out what started as a trailer for this fan fic (but ended up just being a fan-video) you can find it over on **youtube**. It's called;** Eragon & Arya ~ Falling** (my username over at youtube is Sweetsafran.)

Remember to review! You _do_ want those Karma points don't _you_?_  
><em>


End file.
